


[DISCONTINUED] Final Fantasy XV (Unofficial Non-Canon Novelization)

by AnakinsLeftShoe



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Corruption, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic, Novelization, ok I lied these tags scare me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinsLeftShoe/pseuds/AnakinsLeftShoe
Summary: In a time unknown, only a prophecy keeps hope alive in people’s hearts: “When darkness veils the world, the King of Light shall come.” Now, four brave warriors begin their journey, prepared to fight. What awaits the four, however, they do not know.I totally didn't copy-paste the prologue loading screen text askjfkdsjf :)
Kudos: 1





	[DISCONTINUED] Final Fantasy XV (Unofficial Non-Canon Novelization)

A barrier of shimmering energy arches above the towering buildings of a silver city, nearly invisible against the sky. On clear days like these, it refracts the sunlight like a prism, throwing crystalline colors down onto the streets. The skyline is dominated by a large structure with four towers, a bolt of power arcing into the sky above it. Within, it is no less grand, with soaring halls and corridors decorated with ornate paintings. At its inner sanctum lies a spacious throne room, where four young men face their king. 

“The decreed hour is come,” Regis Lucis Caelum proclaims, shrewdly looking down on the four. His gaze sweeps over the first, tall and serious-looking with glasses. It travels to the man in the middle, well-muscled and imposing, and then lingers for a moment on the shorter blonde, his cerulean eyes bright and excited, and finally lands on the bored-looking young man with steel blue eyes and spiked black hair. 

“Set forth with my blessing, Prince Noctis.” At his words, the young man bows, expression conflicted. “Thank you… Your Majesty,” he says, seeming as if he wants to say more. 

“Take your leave, and go in the grace of the gods.”

Noctis straightens, refusing to meet Regis’s gaze. “Right.” He swiftly turns away before descending past the others. They stare after him a moment before quickly bowing and setting off after him. Regis seems unsettled, but he stays silent. 

“Well, princes will be princes,” the blonde - Prompto Argentum - says brightly as they follow him out of the Citadel. The morning sunlight causes Noctis to squint as he peers down into the square below, where a sleek black car is parked. Despite the informality of the day, people still gather on the edges of the streets. 

“Your Highness!” a voice calls. 

Noctis turns, foot poised over the steps. His father stands at the top of the staircase, leaning heavily on a silver cane. He is flanked by Titus Drautos, captain of the Kingsglaive, an elite force of warriors tasked with guarding the crown. It was he who called out. 

“What now?” Noctis says, ascending to meet them. Regis smiles sadly, wrinkles appearing beneath his eyes. “I fear I have left too much unsaid. You place a great burden on those who would bear with you.” 

“You’re one to talk,” Noctis teases. 

Regis’s gaze lifts to the three behind Noctis, as if he had not heard. “I ask not that you guide my wayward son, merely that you remain at his side.” 

Ignis Scientia bows. “Indeed, Your Grace.” Raised alongside Noctis as his future advisor, he is serious and composed. 

“We’ll see the prince to Altissia if it’s the last thing we see,” Gladiolus Amicitia adds. As a member of the Crownsguard, it is his job to protect the prince. 

“Yeah, what he said,” Prompto adds. 

Noctis turns and begins descending the steps. “Hate to break this up, but Cor’s got the motor running. Drautos, he’s in your hands.” He half-heartedly waves over his shoulder. 

“And another thing,” Regis calls after him. Noctis stops once more and turns. “Do mind your manners around your charming bride-to-be.” 

Noctis bows with an exaggerated flourish. “Your Majesty, as well. Try to mind yours around our esteemed guests from Niflheim.” 

“You have no cause for concern-” 

“Nor do you,” Noctis says. Regis’s voice takes on a serious tone, features darkening. “Take heed. Once you set forth, you cannot turn back.” His words are heavy, carrying a sorrowful undertone. 

“You think I would?” He seems oblivious to his father’s urgency. 

“I need only know that you are ready to leave home behind.” Regis’s eyes are somber. 

“Don’t know about you, but I’m ready as I’ll ever be.” Noctis smiles, turning to leave once more. His father’s hand lands on his shoulder, and Noctis turns again. “Take care on the long road,” Regis says quietly. “Wheresoever you should go, the line of Lucis goes with you.” He squeezes his shoulder, attempting to smile. “Walk tall, my son.” 

**Part I: A Sworn Promise**

_ Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum sets forth from his homeland with his three-man retinue in tow. His destination: Altissia, capital of Accordo, where he will formalize the union of states through his marriage to Lady Lunafreya of the imperial province of Tenebrae. _


End file.
